The Adventures of Dark and the Gang
by VoicesFromTheDead
Summary: Carl Holm, a Norwegian YouTuber finds himself one day, inside his game. His characters help him figure out the mystery of Dobens curse, and how he can get home without the curse continuing.
1. Chapter I Doben?

**Hey Guys! I HAVE written FanFictions before, but I suggest that you don't look at those. They aren't bad, they were actually pretty good, but, umm, NEVERMIND! Anyways, I am not writing this on a book, movie, or show, it is about my favorite YouTuber in the ENTIRE world, VoicesFromTheDark (Dark). Umm... so, I figured I'd put my own spin on things, some of the following events are real things VFTD claims happened, and some are just my perspective on things, or my choice of for viewing, have fun, and most importantly "Stay Dark".**

* * *

Dark packed his things. He was obviously in a rush to get home. He passed in the hallways, looking at no one, rushing, and maybe checking his phone. This was important. Opening Twitter, he read some tweets.

Amanda Ellis

VoicesFTD Slay all the Doben followers!

VoicesFromTheDark

Amanda360Ellis And perve all the girls! MMMRRR! #Marthar XD

Locking his phone, he walked out of the school, and started home. Oslo, Norway, his home, where he lived, and where he shall live, apparently. Dark knew he had homework, but who cares! He could do it in nearly 50 seconds while the teacher wasn't looking, that next day. Up the stairs, and through his door, Dark went, into his room. The white walls filled his mind with lonesomeness. Looking around, he began to feel not amused, forgetting his main goal, the only thing that haunted his mind all day. Looking at his computer he smiled softly, his pale face blankly staring. Moving his gaze upward, he saw many papers taped to his walls. He got up and walked to the wall. Dark smiled even more at all the letters, art, and gifts from all these people. They all gave him good remarks, and his stomach began to feel butterflies from the sore happiness he felt.

"Carl!" yelled a girl from downstairs,

"Yes?" he answered getting up, walking halfway downstairs, and noticing who it was.

"Can you be an awesome brother and fix this?" the girl handed an Apple device towards him.

"Sure, I don't know why you switched to Apple though... it is a pain," he glared at his sister, preparing to fix it. As he did so, he thought of what he was going to do, "Here, it was nothing.." Dark handed it back to her.

"Thanks,"

Dark went back into his room, looking once more at all the papers on his wall. He smile just got bigger, and he decided that it was enough inspiration to make him want to do some "work".

Sitting at his computer, Dark opened up Fraps and his webcam. He made sure his mic was on, and he then opened up a game called "Skyrim". Placing his hands on the mouse and keyboard, trying to remember the buttons, he started recording.

The main title screen showed up, showing a metallic dragon with barbaric music. Thinking of what to say, he opened his mouth and began, "Hello and welcome back to K'Joor Episode, I don't remember, been so long, you kinda' lose track," he giggled a little, cleared his throat, and continued, "So, this video is less cinematic, more commentary, as sometimes, that is a bit easier. I kinda' don't feel like wrting a script right now...:

Clicking the "Continue" button, he began to play. " On the last episode, I think we defeated a group of Doben worshipers in Marcarth, where they took over the Shrine of Talos for secrete Dobeny stuff," he controlled a man-sized cat he called, K'Joor. Doben, the magical, sinister wheelcart, and an Orc group called the Crimson Swords took K'Joor's family hostage until he paid the fine and as a mission to gain revenge. K'joor grouped a guild of friends together to defeat the now, more powerful Doben, who now seeks to take over all of Skyrim and destroy K'Joor and his gang.

Dark looked at his fingers for a second, they were pushing buttons upon the keyboard. He tried to hide his smile, and continue commentating. Suddenly, as he was playing a, Doben follower appeared on a path in game. Controlling his character, he attacked it.

"Seems we have met again, Dark!" a dark, vivid, voice called.

"Haha... oh, umm... I don't remember this in the game," Dark looked nervously around, "and I don't remember my room being painted black,"

"Welcome," Doben said, unseen, "to my realm. Well, one of them."

Mirrors appeared in his room from darkness, surrounding the now crowded Dark. Figures began to hide within the glass, K'Joor's gang lay inside. They all cased a spell on him from within the mirror. A green light flashed, and Dark passed out.

"hey," a loud, high pitched voice yelled.

"What? Damn it, I am late for school aren't I?" Dark asked wiping his eyes before looking to see who it was.

"School? No, Dark it has been too long. We need you," The voice said again.

Getting back his vision, Dark stood up and looked at the person. A Khajiit stood in front of him, "K- K'Joor?"

"Sure is, kitty cat POWAH!" K'Joor exclaimed.

Catching his senses, he realized he was In the game itself. His characters now surrounded him with broad smiles, except Marthar, he looked at Alice's chest, sipping on some ale. The tall trees surrounded him, it looked like somewhere near Riften. His whole gang were dressed in suits of armor and had some bad ass weaponry on their side.

"Where's Oslo?" Dark asked.

"Who's that?" Alianor sturred.

"It's a country-"

"On Tamerial?" Alice asked

"On Scandinavia," Dark continued.

"Is that on Nirn?" K'Joor said

"No, on Earth," Dark persisted

The group looked confused. They made glances at each other.

"This guy obviously lost it. You do remember that Doben cursed him," Phantom Fish said, licking his lizard lips.

"You guys just need a good drink of Ale and some chicks," Marthar drooled in a drunk daze.

"You do realize we're girls?" Alice reminded Marthar as she pointed at Alianor and herself.

"Exactly, MMMRRRR!" Marthar exclaimed.

Dark rubbed his head. He had to be dreaming! How could he get back home? To his family, computer, and Earth. Thoughts pounded within his brain, stirring and bouncing painfully. He didn't know how to go home.

"Listen, you want to stay alive, right? Stay with us, and maybe you'll live. Then, possibly, we might be able to get you home," Alianor rolled her eyes.

"I'll need armor, though," Dark added

"We'll take you to our base," K'Joor insisted, "there is supplies there.'

"Fort Dawnguard? Sure," said Dark, zipping up his hoodie and shivering a bit, "It's alot colder here than in Norway, and it gets pretty damn cold up there."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Mathar mumbled.

Dark and the gang all walked to Fort Dawnguard, as Dark had woken up near Riften anyways. K'Joor assisted him there, and Marthar gave him a nice cup of warm Ale. Alice rummaged through some chests hoping to look for some good armor suited for Dark. After many attempts Dark and Alice finally found some fur armor that fitted Dark perfectly, well sort of. It had to do.

Dark met up with the gang again for a meeting. They all sat down on chairs and discussed their plan. Alice's dark brown hair was loosely laying on her shoulders, her armor snugged her tight and fit her well. You could tell she could win at a fight, no problem. She lead the conversation.

"I say we help him! After all, we all know him. We've waited for his return," Alice introduced,

Marthar sat starring at Alice's chest, he couldn't help it. His mage robes loosely fit his body. His left eye was blinded, and his other eye narrowed. His strong hands gripped his ale, slightly warming the tankard with his fire spell, softly. His long, pale blonde, beard lay low.

"Help? He got us into this mess, then again, he could be my party buddy," he smirked at the idea of this so called "party" he had in mind. Girls, and lots of them.

K'Joor's fuzzy face looked not impressed. His whiskers twitched slightly, and his heavy armor put a lot of weight upon his shoulders, his fuzzy kitty cat tail swayed slowly on the ground, and his orange eyes twinkled.

"Listen, guys. He's cool, without him, we wouldn't be here, on the fight for Doben, would we?" K'Joor reminded

Phantom Fish blinked at this thought. His scaly face stood out from the rest. His long, lizard nose and mouth made him look intimidating with his three horns sticking from his jawline that curved sightly inward. His body was slick and thin with vivid green scales all over. On his left eye contained a small scar. Phantom's mage robes lay on his thin body, very loosely.

"We are in this together, yes?" he asked

Alianor turned away. her longer brownish hair lay low on her shoulders. She obviously wanted to go out and murder Doben, her face said it all. In her past years of the Dark Brotherhood, waiting wasn't her thing. Her skillful tactics at murdering anyone in sight, and her good choice of snug, free roaming armor, gave her a quick attack at anyone.

"Why don't we just deal with him now?" Alianor annoyingly said

"Don't you think his armies are too strong? Attack now, wherever he is now, and we're screwed," Dark interrupted "and likely, he won't give us information on how I got here, or how I get back."

"Why don't we all rest up, and I'll go down to the Riften Bee and Bard to think things through," Marthar suggested.

The gang all agreed that that was enough arguing for tonight, and they all went to sleep. Dark couldn't sleep though, he loved his friends here, but it didn't feel right, he wanted to go back home. Home is where his fans were. Home was where his family was. Home is where he belongs.

Finally getting to sleep, Dark had terrible nightmares of Doben. Doben was becoming slightly more real to him than before. What was a fantasy become a reality. Stirring in his sleep, he woke up the next morning in his room. His house, in Norway. He was home?

He rushed to his computer and realized he had been recording the new episode of K'Joor. The whole thing was recorded, and his webcam consisted of a blank room. He wasn't in the shot, he was actually IN the game, and somehow, he awoke in reality from his slumber. He had to figure this out, but how? Would anyone believe him?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Yeah, so somethings may not be directly correct, and I may have left out some characters, but unfortunately, creative stories have a bias, and I included mine. So I hope you liked it, and I hope Dark himself liked it, too! Stay Dark guys, and please stay awesome. **


	2. Chapter 2 A Dream Come True

**Chapter Two guys! I, honestly don't know where I am going with some of this. I know my main objective, and some of my little sub-objectives that I want included, but unfortunately, with all my brainstorming, I have no clue! I don't know how long this'll be either, so bare with me while I take my time and avoid my personal writing schedule. **

* * *

Dark stared at his computer, frozen. His pale arms seemed to have goosebumps. What just happened? The clueless thoughts filled his mind, and he wondered how anyone would react to this. What did he expect? Nothing. It would be impossible explaining this to an extent that is even possible to be real, and even at this point, he wasn't even sure what happened, or if it had happened at all, really.

Spinning around in his chair, Dark looked around his room. He looked over to his bed and then back at his computer. How did he get back here from within the game? How did he get there from within reality?

Nonetheless, he had to get things done. He started up his webcam and started recording.

"Hello, and welcome back. This is not a Dark Corner episode. I wanted to tell you guys that K'Joor will be delayed because of certain, uhhh, personal connections, and that I might be taking a break from YouTube, again. Unfortunately, I do not know when I will be back, or how, but I will try, so bye Darklings, and as always, Stay Dark."

He turned off his webcam. Sighing, he cursed to himself under his breath. The more angered he got at this, the more it was affected. Obviously, it was real, but was reality? The intense thought of what was real and what was just a dream haunted himself. K'Joor had only deemed fake, until now, but what if this magical world was actually real, and he was just a game? The life he once had known and the lives he created crossed paths. At any moment, Doben could come to Earth. What would happen then? Could the Darklings defend themselves? Fend Dark, himself? Computers, were they the portal? The questions continued painfully through his mind.

Sitting on his bed, moments later, Dark began to curl up in a ball. A safety ball, away from all this haunting. He wasn't crying, no, but he was shivering. The emotions jumbled up inside him was too much, and how could he handle it? Maybe a break from his house was a good idea. He would go outside!

It seemed ages in which he'd go outside by choice. With schoolwork, YouTube, games, and personal time, he felt his body had grown used to the comfort of the indoors. It was relaxing, until now.

Before leaving his house, he quickly began the upload to YouTube. He figured he wouldn't tell any of his fans what was going on, and wouldn't warn them of the video. It was time they left the nest and went on their own. They must learn for themselves. Dark was not abandoning them, he was saving them from the dangers that could happen.

He opened his front door. A chilled rushed spilled out from the outside. Not phased by the Norwegian weather, he went outdoors. His zipped up hoodie seemed nice and cozy and underneath he wore a t-shirt. It felt good to be wearing his normal clothes again, and not heavy armor with the gang. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his thoughts. Clear air means clear thoughts. Open space means calm head. Exactly what Dark wanted.

It seemed like hours had passed by before he checked the time on his phone. It was getting late. He hadn't thought of anything that had happened between Doben and him. What a relief!

Returning home, Dark went into his room. the thoughts began to rush in almost instantly. Determined to rid of them, he opened Skyrim once more. He made sure he'd record it all. The title screen showed up again, he didn't even bother to talk to the Darklings, he went straight into the game.

He lay on the bedroll he'd fallen asleep on before returning to Norway. His return to Norway, was that a dream or was sleeping the portal back? If so, he could just avoid this fantasy. It was a good idea, indeed so well, he almost wanted to sleep again. Truthfully, he felt a love for the gang. It was them that never accused him of wrongdoing, never hurt him in any way, and always stayed with him no matter what. They were like another family to him. If he defeated Doben and removed the curse, could he come back? He'd miss them so. Time would tell of his decision, and its outcome. For now, he must focus.

"Awake?" Marthar mumbled.

"I think," Dark responded.

"Think? Sure looks like it to me!"

"Well, you see, this all seems like a dream to me. I don't believe that this is all real," admitted Dark.

"Dream? I'd say a dream come true! Doben is a serious matter, and unfortunately 100% real," Marthar told.

A dream come true? What did that drunken mage mean? The gang's reality was real. Marthar made Dark feel a bit guilty. He brought Doben into this world. He forced Alice to encounter him first, and he allowed Doben to hurt K'Joor's family and everyone he created. This had to be karma. If Doben could not conquer this world, then he'd likely conquer Dark's. What seemed like a dream, now, vividly became real! It was confirmed, and he had to stop it.

* * *

***Victory Music* I reached my night's goal! I do believe this ended shorter than I wanted it, but I am just SO tired, and I really like starting fresh when I take breaks. So, chapter three tomorrow, or maybe the next day. Thanks for viewing and reading! Stay awesome, and as always Stay Dark my fellow Darkling, and VoicesFromTheDark! **


	3. Chapter 3 Just Us

**Hello! So, I have decided to tell you that NO spoilers to K'Joor will be put into here, as I do not know about the series until of the last episode that was uploaded. (Season 2 - Episode 20... I think, currently) I have decided that the end to this story will end in MY way, with the help of some close friends and twitter followers, and be finished at the best of my ability. I hope this does clarify that the K'Joor series and my story have no connection except older references or as new ones come out! **

**I have gotten a few requests so far on twitter about characters. Some will be added later, as I see fit, or not at all (Unfortunately). Requests to become a character will be denied as I do not like OCs so much. I do, to an extent! I will try to be the most ****polite to your requests, and hopefully not hurt anyone's feelings. Thanks for being awesome and giving good reviews! You guys are just awesome, and have fun! Stay safe, but most importantly, Stay Dark!****  
**

* * *

Dark looked at his hands. He felt so different in this world. Little to know about it either. After so many playthroughs of this game, being here for real was a lot different. He could feel the world shaping around him. It was like all the work he had done payed off but was then lost. Dark began to notice that defeating Doben would be harder. Not only was this real, but could it be that once Dark was stricken down, he was gone for good? He figured that he'd not find out.

"Wake up, gang!" K'Joor greeted the group.

"Who said I slept?"Marthar added laughing to himself.

"Ugh! Someone crack a window, it is so musty down here, and it reeks of alcohol!" Dark exclaimed.

"You do realize this place doesn't have windows, right?" Alice reminded him.

"oh- umm yeah," said Dark scratching his head.

"Plus, the alcohol is from this perve," Alianor pointed to Marthar, "He definitely has an addiction."

"I drink when I please," Marthar bellowed preparing more ale.

"If please means from Morning Star to Evening Star every Morndas through Sundas, then you have an addiction," Alianor argued.

"Don't you just shut your mouth and party?"suggested Marthar

"We ALL know what happens at your parties Marthar," Alice sternly told.

Dark could tell Marthar was thinking about his parties. The look on his face said it all. Marthar just held his ale, didn't drink it, just held it staring off into space. A small grin appeared on his face, and something about that silence made Dark think the rest of the group could tell, too.

"Earlier this morning, I was jumped by a group of Doben warriors. Much like any Doben Follower, they had a note from Doben. Dark, you are in a lot of trouble! Doben wishes for your head," K'Joor explained, ignoring the arguing and Marthar.

"What do you say we do?" Phantom Fish wondered

"The note contained the location of a nearby camp. This camp is filled with Doben warriors," The Khajiit twitched his ears slightly, and looked at Dark.

"We? Phantom, you suggest that we all go in a group? Someone needs to stay at Fort Dawnguard, I suggest you and Marthar stay," Dark developed an idea.

"Why us?" the drunk asked.

"Both of you are powerful mages, right?" K'Joor questioned his friends.

Phantom spoke, "I believe so, yes."

"Enough said," Dark ended.

The group exchanged remarks at each other. Alice and Alianor look confused, "So where do we come in?" Alianor asked.

"I haven't forgotten about you. Alianor and Alice, you will go to Riverwood," K'Joor said.

"Who?What does this person look-" Alianor began.

"You aren't murdering anyone, yet," K'Joor began to lose his patience, "You will sneak on a carriage. It will be heading toward Windhelm to board the supplies on a ship, this ship is taking the supplies to a secret Doben hideout-"

"And you want us to kick some Doben ass?" Alianor asked.

"We aren't even sure he is there, we just need you to check the place out, and Dark, we will be taking care of that camp, and make sure no one else hears the orders for your death," lead K'Joor.

"Just us?"

"Yes, just us, Dark," K'Joor agreed.

Getting geared for their missions, K'Joor, Dark, Alianor, and Alice all prepared themselves. The weaker Doben forces became, the weaker Doben got. This was the plan.

All geared up, K'Joor and Dark split from the gang. To devoid danger, they didn't take any horses, as the stomping of the hooves were loud against the hard, cold, ground of Skyrim. According to the note, the camp had to be southeast of Riften and southwest of Fort Dawnguard. Hopefully hitting there by nightfall, they'd attack.

Dark wasn't sure how he'd handle this. He had never fought with a sword before, and he couldn't imagine what kind of fool he'd make out of himself while doing so. He was risking his life at all costs, and he needed planning. Leaving K'Joor behind to do the work would be terrible. If he could just copy what K'Joor was doing, he might not do that bad. It would require good hand and eye coordination. He would try

The sun began to set, and the moons began to peek out. Nirn has two orbiting moons, Secunda and Masser, that come out within the night. K'Joor and Dark had to be close. Just a few more hours, and they'd be there.

It felt like ages to Dark, all this walking made his legs feel sore, completely, sore. How would he have the energy to fight? He felt weak compared to K'Joor. The difference between them was amazing. To think he had created K'Joor. His own creation was stronger than him. How was K'Joor even keeping this pace?

Finally a small campfire came into sight. Dark armored warriors sat around it. The many conversations mentioning Doben was enough to convince the two that this was the place.

"Sneak around," K'Joor whispered like air.

Nodding, Dark began to sneak poorly around the area. He struggled helplessly. Beads of sweat began to form as he tried to keep balance and watch his step. Taking his steps very cautiously, he crept slowly. Trying to keep up with his Khajiit friend, he moved a bit quicker. Stepping on a twig, snapping in half, a loud crunch sound echoed through the forest around them. He shriveled up guiltily. A brief pause made him sink down, trying to hide.

"Must've been en' animal, thar always sneakn' and creepn' at night," a Nordic Doben warrior announced.

Dark trusted this statement and started to creep around again. K'Joor gave him a stern look as if to say, "Don't do that again."

K'Joor rushed quietly behind a sleeping guard. The rest of the Doben group must have put him on duty for the night, and while they were all having a nice time, he leaned against a tree, hoping to guard, and fell asleep. This made a perfect target. K'Joor took out a small blade and slowly brought his hands close to the sleeping guard's neck. Slicing his throat, the guard's breathing slowed down to a stop.

Signaling Dark, K'Joor pointed to another warrior. He was asleep on a bedroll closer to the fire. Dark had watched K'Joor's actions, how hard could it be? Dark uneasily crept close to the man. He drew out his sword and began to breathe heavily on the man with fear and nerve. The Doben warrior opened his eyes suddenly seeing the blade in his face. Quickly getting up, the warrior gripped Dark's shoulders and banged his barbaric head against Dark's. Everything went back, and he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**This was the most difficult, yet fun chapter to write. I loved it! SO I hope I clarified some things, and avoided confusion. I wrote this instead of sleeping, so if you see typos that I didn't, please tell me. I like my stories typo free, but sometimes, I miss a few. Oh, and thanks again for all the patiently waiting people. I know I post like everyday, but I might start making chapters longer over time, and it might start to take me longer. Anyways, absolutely Stay Dark and have a great day, night, evening, or morning to all of you! :3**


	4. Chapter 4 The Adventure Begins

**So I left you guys at a bit of suspense last time, and I decided, "Hey why not keep them waiting," SO, the suspense continues! Hope you enjoy, and, Stay Dark!**

* * *

Two figures rode upon horses. Their long flowing brown hair feathered in the air to every step. Their slim, muscled bodies acknowledged their past experience in some sort of guild. The agility and preciseness of their actions accompanied their form. The figures appeared to be two grown women, with some intelligent and tactical minds on fighting.

The horses they rode were obviously purebred. The slick position of their joints to each and every move was precise. The long, thick coats upon both of their bodies were well taken care of, and it was very weather protective. The manes were short, yet flowed like grace. These horses made the women look like professionals.

"The Black-Briars won't miss these, Alianor."

"They get new horses almost every week, trust me, Alice they won't."

"Riverwood, here we come," Alice determinedly pushed on.

Alianor dodged a few obstacles and kept up with Alice. What a beautiful dawn it became. Perfect morn to start this heist, "Where do you suppose this ship takes us, ya' know, after Windhelm?"

"hmm... I'd think somewhere off Skyrim, but if that is true, then where is Doben?" Alice wondered about this for a minuet. For a god to hide away from his own lines didn't make sense. Ever since the Doben outbreak happened, Doben basically owned the land of Skyrim, so why was he hiding away from it?

"Don't jump to conclusions, Alice. Doben is smart. He has been threatening us for a number of years, and I'd think, according to his quick actions, he wouldn't be off hiding in some foreign territory," Alianor judged.

"You're right, besides, like K'Joor said, we don't even know if he is there! If so, do we attack?" Alice imagined the situation.

"He is too strong for us. If we fight Doben, we fight with the group. Making plans on something we don't know about, or exactly where, is too pushy."

"Pushy? So you think we need a surprise attack on him, when that time comes," Alice cleared.

Alianor slowed down her horse as the path became more narrowed. She had to squeezed closer to Alice's horse, making it difficult to keep balance, "Not exactly surprise. It is likely he will know it is us there, but we could for a more logical, true plan. Once we have the information, we can take that and devise a group plan."

Before Alice's mouth and mind could form any words to say, she got pushed a bit more to the edge of the path by Alianor, she had to keep her mind focused on the road ahead.

"We should just stick to the task on hand," Alianor talked.

The narrow path split roughly in two directions. Alianor stopped in her tracks. She didn't know this part of Skyrim. Alice moved around Alianor and took a left. Her days in the Legion proved her knowing of the paths. Many battles, she had fought. It helped her remember where she was and in which hold. A captured, Legion, fort was around here, so, essentially, she knew where she was.

By mid-day, they'd be at their location, Riverwood. K'Joor and the gang had already defeated the group of Doben guards overtaking the village. Just how are they expected to get past the town was unanswered. Maybe they were just couriers, not knowing their load, they just delivered to the ship, and it's inhabitants were Doben followers. No matter, the mission said that they were supposed to sneak on the carriage and investigate the ships whereabouts to its destination. That is what they'd do.

Hours pasted by, and to the ladies, it seemed only minuets. With all the conversations, and ranting, they barely even kept track of time. Alice led most of the way, while Alianor just gave advice every once and awhile. It was calm and soothing, and strangely, less outbreaks of Doben were seen. It was a good sign, yet very questionable.

To their surprise, the horses held up greatly. The long journey made everyone tired. They thought they'd stop at Riverwood's Sleeping Giant Inn, but maybe they'd sleep on the ship. It would take a bit to get there if this place was not able to be accessed by land.

Arriving in Riverwood almost an hour after noon. The carriage was parked right by the North entrance of town. The entrance that lead to Whiterun and then Windhelm. The carriage driver(s) must be catching a quick drink before they'd leave. Perfect timing.

"Alice, I say we unlock that trunk in the back, and you'll hide in there,"

"What about you?" Alice questioned.

"I'll make sure it's nice and safe for you on the way, and then, I'll hide in that bag over there," pointed Alianor.

"Sounds legit to me," Alice shrugged.

Sneaking around to the carriage, Alianor began to pick the lock to the trunk. Easy, yeah, extremely easy! This definitely wasn't her first time picking locks. Just a quiet click sound opened the chest. Alice got in. It was a tight fit with all the supplies inside. Alianor fastened it so it wouldn't look suspicious. Then she opened the bag. It was full of coal. Was Doben powering something? She got inside, it wasn't fully packed, so it did make a bit of room for her. Tipping over the bag, hiding the unfastened top, she waited.

A few minuets later, the carriage started to move along the bumpy road. The air became cold and crisp. Windhelm wasn't too far. An hour later, they felt the sudden stop of the carriage. Some guards were talking, and unloading the load. Alianor, now black from the coal, blended in with the rest of the bag. Being picked up, the strong man tied the bag back up and carried it through the gates. Alice was carried by two women guards afterwards. Passing through town, they were taken towards the docks. They were about to be loaded on the ship.

A long trip lay ahead of them, time to catch up on sleep, as that was the plan. The girl's containers were placed in the under part of the ship away from the crew's beds. They should be safe, knowing this, they both went to bed.

A loud bell rang from outside, they must be there. Being rudely awaken, the ship was quickly unloaded, and everything was taken to a dark room.

Waiting until it was quiet, Alianor sliced open her bag and got out. She brushed herself off and helped Alice. They were in a small shed. They could tell because instantly, they felt the cold from the outside leek in. peering out the frosty window, a giant glacier island lay before them. It almost looked like a fortress, and that they had carved into the glacier as their hideout. Not believing their eyes, they kept a stare. Doben was planning something big if he was secluding everything out here. The Adventure had begun.

* * *

**So, no Dark in this chapter. :( I know sad, but it is about the gang too, and why not see what the girls were up to, eh? This took me shorter time than expected, but then again, I was so lost in the world of this story, that I barely kept track of anything around me. My family was playing GTA V while I worked in the corner, so I got easily distracted at points. I think it turned out well. Tell me your opinion and Stay Dark!**


	5. Chapter 5 Siv

**Ready to end the suspense? I am. There is a bit of a twist here. I have really been thinking about this chapter, so here I go. Stay Dark**

* * *

Waking up, Dark rubbed his head. His vision was blurry and a big bump had formed on his forehead from the impact, "what happened?" he said, to himself, "K'Joor?"

"Of course not! Carl are you okay?" a girl asked, opening a door.

"Alice, Alianor?" Dark began to get his vision back.

"No, silly," the girl said.

His vision cleared fully, "oh, sorry, I couldn't see. I don't remember what happened. It all went black after-"

"After?"

"Umm, after I ran into a pole," Dark came up with a quick excuse.

"A pole? Come on, Carl. We both know you never go outside," she laughed.

Dark's head throbbed. He must have passed out, thus making him wake up again, at home. He wondered what K'Joor had to go through. What had happened?

"Oh? Recording again, were you?" the girl sat at his computer and looked through the content, "Carl? since when did you add all of this into your series?"

"I didn't-"

"That bump," she scrolled through the video, "it wasn't a pole, was it?"

"No... it wasn't. It would be hard to explain, so I will just show you," Dark got up.

This girl, her name is Siv. She is a Norwegian Darkling, and one day, she asked if Dark could meet up and possibly hang out together. Dark agreed. He loved meeting fellow Darklings. They hung out together, and had pizza. Who didn't like pizza?

So afterwards, Dark began to develop a friendship with Siv. she would stop by, occasionally, and just hang out with him. Dark didn't mind it.

Siv was just a bit shorter than Dark. She had green eyes, and long wavy hair that was a ginger tone. Her perfect smile and clear skin made her look almost perfect.

Dark got up and looked at his computer. Skyrim was still open.

Siv had gotten out of the chair and looked around the room, "What do you mean, show me?"

Dark got in his chair, "watch," he signaled Siv over. She looked at the computer screen and smiled. Dark continued his save game and the room went black.

"Another slave enriched under my curse. Follow his footsteps, I will have both of your heads in no time," Doben said.

"Take us now, why don't you?" Dark taunted.

An evil laugh slipped from Doben's voice, "No,you see, I am just a figment. My powers have only been able to curse your mind now,"

Siv fell down to her knees in pain. Her mind felt fired. She screamed.

"What have you done to her?" Dark intimidated, as winds rushed around him.

"Exactly what I have done to you, though it seems you had passed out before it had taken effect,"

"Let her go!"

"Okay," Doben let out mirrors around them both. Another green spell flashed, and they both fell.

Next thing you knew, Dark and Siv were on the ground in the forest. Dead bodies surrounded them as a Khajiit sat by a campfire sharpening a knife.

"Carl, what the hell was that?" Siv screeched!

"I said I would show you. I did," Dark said ashamed, "don't ask questions, please. I can't explain anything, and I certainly can't explain what happened here,"

The Khajiit got up and walked towards the two. His stained face looked at them. Orange eyes looked into their souls, "Dark, oh thank Talos you are okay!"

Siv looked at Dark, she must have cuddled close to him in fear. She quickly scooted away, blushing. Dark smiled at her, then looked to the Khajiit, "K'Joor, what happened?"

"I'd ask the same of you," K'Joor smiled at the two.

Dark looked at the now blushing Siv and his heart stopped, "oh... umm," he couldn't explain it at all.

* * *

**Yes, I added an OC. I realize what I have made into this story, so make your own estimates. Siv is not a real person, but I was planning on adding her sooner or later. I had also gotten permission from Dark to add my own characters. Stay Dark!**


	6. Chapter 6 I'm Not Alice

**Okay, last chapter, SHORT! I heard some people enjoyed it though. I will be getting new ideas from close school friends. So far, as I know of, 3 of my closest friends keep track of this story. This chapter, I hope, will be longer. I run out of time and rush, sometimes. I might, instead, work on chapters every 2 days like the first one. That one is the longest. Anyways, Stay Dark!**

* * *

The room was dark, and silent. All that lay still was the bags, crates, and chests. The air was cold, and suffocating. Dust flew around within the room, covering anything it could. The windows fogged. If you even tried brushing away the fog, it would form back within an instant. The cold frost seeped through the walls, and snow blew in each time the door was opened, which seemed fairly less often than it should. Mold grew around the edge of the boards and a disgusting smell haunted the air. The whole mix was just hell.

"Get ta' thar' shed! We ben' needin' more coal fer' hours!" an obviously brute man called from outside. The voice was just clear enough to make out what it said from within the shed.

"I'm workin' on it," a female barbaric voice threw words out to the man.

"Get yer' ass out thar' then!"

Two shadows roamed aimlessly around the room. They struggled around to find something. A place to hide? Maybe an object. Nevertheless, they both scrambled through the bunch of bags and crates and chests.

In an instant, one shadow remained. Clueless of where to go, stood there hopelessly.

"Hide, Alice!" whispered a woman.

The shadow, Alice, just stood there. A heavy grin formed on her face. She knew what she was going to do. It was the thing she did best.

Bustling in, came the barbaric women. Her frostbitten face swelled out as she threw off her helmet, "I need ter' find it, ther' coal," she breathed heavily and restlessly. The women looked up after falling down her hands to her knees. She used her knees as balance for her upper body, while she caught her breath in the moment. Looking up, she saw another women, Alice. To the women's surprise, Alice charged toward her. She would die.

Alice grabbed her mace and swung it around. It hit the woman's face, cracking some teeth and leaving a deep cut within her cheek. The woman staggered from the blow, and got to her feet. The woman took out an axe and chopped it down to Alice's knees. Alice felt herself collapse in the instant. Alice grabbed her knee, she had a jolt of pain move up to the source, and a loud painful yell escaped her mouth. The woman used the but of her axe and nailed it right in Alice's stomach, making Alice roll to her side in even more pain. She tried reaching for her mace, but the pain was killing her. She struggled, grasping her fingers around it just in time to swing it up and block the next hit.

The hit was rejected, and the force of the block swung the axe out of her hand, across the room, and dig into the wall. Alice threw her mace at the woman's forehead and she fell back, dead from the impact. Alice had killed her.

"Alice!" Alianor shrieked! Why didn't she help?

Putting on the helmet that lay upon the ground, Alice got up and looked to Alianor, "I'm not Alice," she winked.

Alice would disguise herself as the female warrior and sneak in to the ice fortress to figure out Doben's plans. Being disguised, she'd also have to make sure her cover was not blown. She would have to make herself that woman! The voice. The accent. The weapon. Alice would leave her mace behind with Alianor.

"So, you want to just bust in there and find out the whole plan?" Alianor questioned.

"Well yeah. That is what we are here for, right?"

"Yes, but what about me?"

Alice thought a bit. It was a duo mission, wasn't it? She breathed slightly, "You'll stay here and watch for anyone coming in. I don't want them to find that woman's body, and I don't want them to know we're here, either."

Alice dressed herself in Doben armor. Thank goodness it fit! Getting ready, saying goodbye to her mace for bit, taking a bag of coal, and making sure Alianor would be alright, she left.

The ice cold winds struck Alice head on. This not only made her become extremely chilly, it also made her unable to walk through the snow easy. As if walking through snow was hard enough, the winds just beat down harder. They had to still be in Skyrim, but so far north that it was nearly impossible to survive, not even a Nord, though Alice was not. It nearly became a struggle for her to make it to the fortress.

Trying to keep her eyes peeled, Alice marched on. Snow and tiny ice shards flew into her eyes. This helmet covered every part of her face, but her eyes. No matter, she still had the high chance of frostbite.

It seemed as though hours had passed by, and Alice could still not make her way to the fortress. Even then, she had many doubts that it would be any warmer in there. It was made of ice.

If it wasn't bad enough, after the huge walk, knowing she wasn't even halfway there, the bag of coal began to weigh her down. It tired her. Wishing she had a horse, she began to slow herself down.

"I- I cannot do this," she breathed heavily, unable to get enough oxygen in her lungs. It was hard to take in the thing air this cold produced.

Alice thought about K'Joor, Dark, and the rest of the gang. She had to push on in order to get back to them. Taking the bag of coal with her, still, she stood straight, positive, and stronger than ever, and began to march in the deep white horizon ahead of her. She knew she must make it.

The sound of industry rang in her ears. Bells, hammers, steam, and shouting echoed throughout the bustling fortress Alice had arrived at. she looked at all the workers around her. They all wore the same armor every Doben follower had worn. Some shivered bitterly within the cold of this hell. Others sweated tears from sacrificing work. Many seemed not phased by the cold. It was terrible.

Alice walked in the fortress. It was greetingly warm. She could almost melt away. Smoke and steam filled her lungs, pushing the horrid gas out of her system, she breathed helplessly. It was better than not breathing at all. Looking around, Alice began to notice that it was not ice this fortress was made of, but stone. The steam must have formed the ice shell around it. Fooling disguise.

"Thar' you ar!" a brute called, "Ben' hours, now where's thar' coal?"

Alice skittishly handed the man the bag of coal.

"No words? Hmph! Seems thar' cold got ta' ya'"

She utterly mimicked the accent of the woman, "Ya'! That snow can get ya'"

The man squinted his eyes at Alice. He knew something was strange. with a nod he said, "follow me!"

The man hustled and bustled around machinery. Coal was dashed and tossed around like candy at a parade! He stopped to talk to a few working men, give orders, and command stations, but he would always continue towards something. He led them through a small kitchen area with stove heated by heat or charcoal or coal. She so wanted to grab a bite, but was quickly tugged away by the man to a huge open area. Ladders and balconies were hammered into the walls. Workers mined, crafted, and walked in many directions. Little stations were set up for people to make and shape tools and devices. A large furnace lay deep in the wall being powered by dozens of bags of coal or anything that could be used for power.

"Ta' bad ya' brought such a small bag o' coal. This furnace ain't gonna feed itself," The man grunted.

Alice spoke, "Ya' said get coal, didn't ya'? So I brought ya' some."

The man nodded, possibly not listening. He tossed the entire bag into the furnace and wiped his hands together.

The furnace steamed loudly and workers began to cover their ears from the high pitched noise. Alice watched everything carefully. It almost looked like a Dwemer ruin in here.

"So I forgot, what's it we makin' here?"

The man turned around to face Alice. Nose to nose he narrowed his eyes again, "Machinery, o' course! Doben is wishn' goodbye to K'Joor, n' he knows exactly what ta' do."

Trying to hide the horror within her, Alice nodded, "Oh- uh, that's right. I ben' forgettn' things lately!"

"I see," The man turned back to work, "now get hustlin' thars' work tar' be done!"

Agreeing, Alice made a flee out of the area. She looked around the area, scoping for an easy ride back to Alianor. She needed to tell everyone what had happened. How could she explain what she saw?

* * *

**I am very happy about this chapter. I really like writing about the girl's adventures. Plus it's kind of cool to see this side of the case, right? Anyways, how was it? Tell me all your thoughts, concerns, and questions, please! I really enjoy feedback, and I really, really enjoy this story! Guys, and girls, Stay Dark and most importantly, stay awesome! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 K'Joor's Opinion

**Who liked Chapter 6? I sure did! :D So who likes the change throughout each chapter? From Alice and Alianor to Dark and whoever else. Anyone like Siv? To be honest, she kind of explains me, except she's Norwegian, doesn't wear glasses, and hangs with Dark. ._. Unfortunately, I have to wait until the summer to visit Norway. Maybe... :( **

**Anyways, this chapter focuses back on Dark, Siv, and our kitty cat friend, K'Joor! **

* * *

K'Joor gave a big grin to the two, Dark and Siv. He looked to both of them. With a small twitch of his ear he said, "explanation?"

Siv's cheeks were rose red. Her ginger bangs were covering her face. Scooting towards a tree trunk, she clutched against it nervously. Her actions had just expressed what she thought was a deep dark passion and love for Dark. Unbeknownst, she had no idea of Dark's feelings. If he didn't feel the same way, she would be over. She buried her face in her hands. The cold palms of her hands cooled the cheeks of her face from the extreme warmth of blushing.

Dark looked to Siv. His smile began to form as he felt to urge to move towards her and make her feel that it was okay. The whole moment was so quick that he barely noticed what had happened. Now knowing the situation, Dark gathered his feelings together. Love, compassion, devotion, and caring filled his mind. Siv was here. She knew the truth about him, and his world, but he knew her truth. She liked him, for sure, He might have just felt the same way back.

K'Joor had finished the whole battle on his own, and now that Dark returned he was a bit more satisfied. The thing that worried him was that he brought an outsider into the world. As if Dark wasn't already foreign enough, Siv made it almost uncomfortable. Plus, his kitty cat senses knew what bond they had between each other. Had he just found out, he would wonder the outcome.

The forest was engraved with rich trees. Some snow floated aimlessly in the air just to touch fair ground. Birch, Pine, and Everest trees plundered into the stone landscape. Though grass lightly rooted the thin dirt; mountains and stone flats covered all throughout the hold of The Rift or Riften.

"Uhh- umm," Dark began to say without believing the words he might say.

"I can't believe I did that," Siv said almost breaking into tears, "I did not want you to know, now it's all messed up!"

Dark frowned, "It's- It is okay!"

"No- it is not!" Siv buried her head in her knees.

Dark got up and walked over to Siv, sitting down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling the two close. She rested her head upon his shoulders and closed her eyes. Smiled formed on both of their faces, and something told Dark this was the girl.

"Carl-" Siv began.

Dark snuggled her closer and looked into her eyes, "I know. I like you too, a lot."

K'Joor stood there awkwardly. The moment made him unsure of Dark anymore. Could he keep himself together to fight the curse? "Umm, guys! Am I interrupting something? As far as I know, Doben is still alive, and in my opinion, I don't think a dark forest with dead bodies laying about is romantic."

The two both giggled a bit and got up. Dark reached his hand to hers. Siv's heart skipped a beat, and he hand opened letting him grasp and twine their fingers. They held hands together.

K'Joor had searched all the bodies already. He nodded to Dark and started to walk back to Fort Dawnguard. Dark and Siv looked at each other and then their hands. Both blushing slightly, they began to walk slightly behind K'Joor. It was just amazing.

The moons shone in the stared sky. Twinkle, glitter, burst, and shine, the stars did. A shoot across the shy got the attention of the the couple. A shooting star! They both closed their eyes for a moment and made a wish. Opening, their eyes met with each other. Smiles just widened. They both giggled together.

Siv began to get cold. Her thin sweatshirt was not enough for the unbearable cold of Skyrim. Dark let go of her hand and reached his arm around her waist again. Bringing her closer, sharing warmth. They walked.

K'Joor kept leading the way. He could hear the cute giggles and sweet comments they both made behind his back. He began to frown an slump about, disturbed. It seemed Dark would get distracted.

Beginning to rain, Siv squealed a bit as they both ran to the cover of Fort Dawnguard. Bowing their heads down and heading to the Fort, they caught their breath.

K'Joor's wet face looked angered. His fur sagged under the weight of the water. Twitching his ears, they bent over. What the hell did Dark get himself into?

"Carl, you're just so sweet!" Siv smiled, hugging her arms around Dark.

Dark hugged her back, "No, you are!"

K'Joor busted open the door. A flash of lightning came almost instantly. He stomped inside the room and made it to the dining quarters.

Dark and Siv both didn't notice K'Joor they just looked into each other's eyes. Dark grabbed Siv's hand again. They walked to the dining quarters seeing K'Joor.

Food was spread out over the tables. Marthar sipped ale and dozed on and off. Phantom ate some pastries, and K'Joor, not normally chugged down some mead. Sitting down, Dark and Siv looked at the food. What would they eat?

Dinner was over, they all headed to sleep. Siv shivered on the cold bedroll. Dark snuggled close to her, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

**;-; so adorable! I enjoyed writing this chapter. I love this cute couple! 3 Tell me what you think about them! :3 Stay Dark guys!**


	8. Chapter 8 What Alice Got Herself Into

**Hello. If the formatting is a bit messed up it's because I started using a new documenting program. I might just copy and paste the words from this document onto the online one, since I like that formatting much better, but my internet is being shit.**

**Sorry for the lack of chapters. the last time I uploaded was October 17th. I have been exhausted and not in the mood. I have decided to write notes in my free time to give me a head start on all the content I wish to include in the chapter so I do not forget main details and little events. **  
**At school I usually reread all the chapters during work time and update chapters. I might also put a thought or two in a chapter before I start publishing after school. That is why more of my content is becoming more descriptive and vivid use of words.**

**Do not forget to follow me on twitter to keep track of all my updates to every single thing I am doing story-wise Look on my profile for all that information. Have fun and STAY DARK!**

* * *

Just great! No ride. A hike through hell again. That doesn't sound very good at all! The warmth of the industry sounded so very tempting! Then again, what lay over the wasteland of frozen ocean was the more important thing. A beaten down shed was the place to go. It sure wasn't the shed that was wanted, though. What lay within there was the objective. A person.

Might as well before leaving this wonderful warmth of existence take it in while you still have time. Exactly what Alice did. Kneeling down to a furnace, she cupped her hands near the flame. Warming the metal slightly which barely reached the tips of her fingers within. Taking in the nice, smokey air, she coughed slightly. Better than the breathtaking, literally, cold.  
People ran around her, unusually They scattered to work, huffing and puffing. Starting ovens, lifting barrels, tossing coal, and attending chores. Before she could look to see what the moment had broken into, a tall man tapped on her shoulder. fear struck Alice's unseen face.  
"Ma'am, may I have a word with you?" a stern, and yet polite demand came.  
"Ya' sure. Whateva' ya' need I mighta be able ta' do" Alice kept struggling with the accent. It was troubling. How could they reconise her in the helmet? Maybe because she was one of the only females in the entire place.  
"Need? Many things I ask of you. First, what has your little Nordic mind thought of taking a break on my watch? This is an industrial corporation in which we do not take breaks, whatsoever, and do not avoid the usage of work!" the man said, a bit rudely. He took care on really pointing out the "not"(s) in his words.  
Nordic? As if. Alice was an Imperial. She served in the Legion for a good amount of time, and devoted her care well there. They obviously bought the disguise, "Listen, buddy! No one calls me a Nord. No one! Imperial is my blood, and I will not work for such insanity!" Alice broke it.  
"Excuse me?" a few Orc men stood around the tall, skinny man. He crossed his arms in disappointment, "I run the stations here! I take time to organize every operation this place needs and has in mind. I make sure everything is in order and then send my officers to carry out the tasks with the workers! Do not push the limits!"  
"I cannot take this insanity! Always working, saving everyday. It's same old all the time! What in hell kind of idoit do you take me for? Well, of all my years in the Imperial Legion, I have not seen such unhealthy, usefulness and cruel work, ever!" She grabbed the man by his collar of his hide shirt, "And if you have taken me for some kind of fool, I will personally beat you to the ground with my bare fists and hope you choke on your own blood!"  
The man was dropped to the floor. He caught his breath uneasily and regained his train of thought. He looked to the Orc men who appeared to be awaiting a call for assistance, or maybe waiting for him to tell them to attack Alice. He nodded, hoping both.

Alice reached for her mace, but it was not there. She had forgotten she left it in the hands of Alianor so she could disguise herself as the Doben warrior. Instead, she grabbed the axe and whipped it at one of the Orc's faces. A deep gash was left as blood dripped onto the floor. These Orcs obviously didn't recognize pain and continued ganging up on Alice. Huge hammers, two handed maces, and greatswords within their grasps. Alice was outnumbered by far. Hit and run!

Alice sprinted outside in the harshness. The Orcs followed closely behind her. Their green faces easily seen within the blizzard that had stricken out here. The heavy clinging of the rough metals from their armor gave away their locations. Heavy breathing and rude comments were echoed throughout the breeze. Alice was damned.

Charging quickly, she ran to a glismp of the shed. She just had to get to Alianor. Two girls fighting heavily equipped Orcs. Sounded so easy. Yeah, right!

Her eyes sting painfully. Alice hadn't blinked this whole moment. At any second, she could be easily hit by the Orcish men behind her. She might as well keep her eyes peeled. Just in case.

They all kicked up so much snow, it almost looked like fog was traveling behind them. This slowed the Orcs slightly. Hand and eye coordination was not one of their strengths.

Alice nearly flung into the door, knocking on it, trying to get it open, "ALIANOR!"

The door was quickly unlocked as everyone fell in. The Orcs had fallen on each other and all argued on who should get up first. Alianor and Alice stepped over them into the snow. Alianor's hair seemed like it would fly off her head from the howling winds. A small wooden row boat lay leaning against the shed covered in snow. The girls quickly brushed it off and took it from it's place.

The Orcs came bustling out of the doorway. Both girls, now lifting the boat from end to end looked at each other. The Orcs quickly noticed them and charged to Alice and Alianor. Using the boat as a weapon, the girls charged towards the Orcs charged towards them. They rammed the boat into the guts of the Orcs, who staggered slightly. Alice took and ore from within the boat and used it as a weapon in quick use. An Orc swung a sword down at Alice who blocked it with the ore. The sword stuck within the wood. Kicking the man in the crotch Alice unstuck the sword and jammed in right into his skull, killing on impact. Alianor took two blades from within their holders and threw them straight into the eyes of another Orc. Blinded, he swung his mace around for protection, hitting the other orc many times before they both fell down. One dead, one blinded.

The girls dragged the boat to the iced water. Placing it in the water, they boarded. They could not sleep this time. They must row, by hand.  
Rowing for hours in intense weather made Alice and Alianor become hungered. They hadn't eaten in days! Well, for all Alice knows, Alianor didn't either, though she was kept in a shed full of supplies and food. Slowing their pace, they began to wonder where land could have been. They might be stranded out in the cold for awhile. How could anything delectable live out here? Might they get back, they'd await a feast for their long adventure. Nice warm beds, and maybe a nice greeting would be good, too! Unfortunately, that may be only a dream. For once Alice was lost. How would they get back home from here?

* * *

**This chapter looked longer in the other format. I told you I didn't like it. Anyways, I hope you liked it. I might edit it a bit tomorrow, as some parts I am not too happy about. So if you go to read it sometime tomorrow, I am probably replacing it with better content. If you see typos or grammar issues, feel free to tell me. I WILL fix it if it bothers you. Thanks. Stay Dark!**


End file.
